Dream Come True
by tehMimo
Summary: Kane and Salima have been best friends forever. Salima feels that she’s fallen in love with Kane, and he makes her wish come true… SxK! RxR!


**Dream Come True**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters   


Summary: Kane and Salima have been best friends forever. Salima feels that she's fallen in love with Kane, and he makes her wish come true. SxK~!   


I'd never thought I'd write a fic on Beyblade V Force. ^^;; Oh well, an idea ish an idea! Okay, I know it's short, but you guys are nice right? No flames? ^^;;; 

* * * 

Like another old day, we travelled most of the world, searching for new beyblade techniques. I'm much more grown up now... I understand. I held the beyblade in my hand. This was the cause of it! The blade..... the beyblade. How can I explain to you in another way?   


My name is Salima. I held this beyblade when I was very little. It was a present to me by my older brother, who said one day it was going to be the latest thing. I never believed him of course... how could this puny thing be popular one day? But I kept it since my brother gave it.   


I loved Kane. I mean, sure I was just a girl around five years old... I didn't know what love was. But I saw Kane, and deicded that this would be called, "The Un-named feeling". But now that I know it's love, how will I ever cope?   


I met Kane one day while playing with my beyblade. He said that I had talent, and we played. Oh, I remember it so well! We played for so long, until the sun came down. I guess we became friends after that, we travelled during summer to learn techniques to improve our beyblading. I loved beyblading so much, but what I really liked is to spend time with Kane...   


I'm not saying we were ever really close, but I just feel... I dunno. The feeling is so strange.   


* * *   


Salima clsoed her eyes and fell softly on the bed. She sighed, getting up again. Salima looked at the clock, and her dark eyes blurred for a moment, and she chased the thought away.   


Her parents wanted her to go to a good college and be a teacher. And she was 17, she had to make the desicion now! Salima sighed and leaned against the cold wall. Sniffing up, she thought: Kane is going to the Beyblade Studies Program. So he can learn more about Beyblade... so it means I'll never see him again!   


Salima hugged her pillow and cried silently all night. She knew this wasn't herself... did she ever cry? She was a happy person.... why cry? Because she's mature now, she understands what she really wants. Or does she?   


The girl sighed and moved a light coloured hair out of her eyes and started reading her text books. It was past her curfew, so she turned off the light and closed her eyes, going off into a dream.   


**_All I want is you, Kane._**   


* * * 

"Hey Salima! Ready to go to Italy?! It's probably going to be our last trip ever... and we'll go back to our favourite places!" Kane smiled warmly, taking Salima's luggage. Kane had grew, and in a very GOOD way too. He was taller definately, and Salima like the way his hair stayed the same. His hair, always blowing in front of his beautiful eyes.   


Salima smiled, trying to forget that it was probably their last summer together. The rest of the "team" had gone off to do their own things after they lost interest in beyblading. So it was just Salima and Kane, Kane and Salima.   


Salima had hoped that this would be the summer that she told him how she really felt. Then again, how could she? We've been friends forever... to... to wish that he felt this way. It would be impossible. But... what... what if he does feel this way? Where would we go? Our paths will never cross again.   


A tear slid down the side of Salima's cheek, as they sat in the plane. Kane studied her for a moment, "Salima, why are you crying?"   


Salima turned around. Kane! I thought you were sleeping! But she said nothing, only looked away and turned back with a smile. "I'm fine, Kane! What's the problem?"   


Kane had a worried look on his face. He pulled Salima into his arms and put his chin on her head. "I'm worried about you. You've been more distant towards me ever since you found out I was going to study Beyblades. Is that what it's about? We'll always be friends!" And Kane held her tighter.   


_Ya.. Forever.. just friends_   


"Salima..."   


"Kane, I'm fine! Really!" Salima said waking up as Kane nudged her. She had fallen asleep on Kane's chest, and for some reason, Kane didn't complain.   


"It's not that," the blunette said as he pulled her away gently. "I need to go to the bathroom, that's all."   


Salima blushed furiously and looked away. 

* * * 

^^ Salima was delighted. She loved Rome for so many reasons. Other than the history that lies beneath the earth; she loved the beauty, the fountains, and the romance. Of course, the last time she was here, her skill was tested against some blonde player.   


"Salima!" Kane called for the fifth time, and dragged her to the middle of Rome. There were fountains and water splashing everywhere. Salima looked around, she felt like it was the first time she came here.   


The fountain was glistening, following the music of the birds. The wind swayed and lifted her hair, she felt like she was floating. She smiled and looked around saw Kane staring confused at her.   


_Oh Kane... I wish we had forever_   


Salima looked into the fountain and saw herself in the water. She bent to touch the water when suddenly,   


**SPLASH**   


Dark ish Orange ish brown hair flew to the surafce, so has many bubbles. Kane just stood there and laughed. Finally, Salima stood out of the water, looking very, very, very angry... or shall we say MegaTicked?   


"Hey! Hey! It was all in good fun!" Kane complained, still laughing as Salima splashed water at him. They hadn't had this much fun since they were ten. And for a moment, just a little second, their eyes linked. They didn't understand, but for that short second, everything seemed slow. Salima could feel the water splashing on her cheeks, but she was hypnotized by Kane's deep eyes, and a tingle of red appeared on her face.   


Kane noticed and brought his hand to Salima's chin and tilted her head up and leaned foward. They were so close together that Salima could feel his breath on her. They leaned even closer, just knowing that it was right. It was perfect. Kane could actually feel the warmth of Salima's lips before it touched his... and just as they were about to have their first kiss.....   


"HI KANE!" A blonde, fiesty boy waved behind them.   


Kane pulled away fast. He then saw Enriuqe, waving at him. Kane went to talk to Enrique, leaving Salima there, slightly confused.   


* * *   


"So what did Enrique want?" Salima asked, biting into a red apple. She had spent the afternoon trailing behind Enrique and Kane. They met Enrique a long time ago, and Salima remembered it VERY well...   


**2 Years Ago**   


Salima got lost in Rome while trying to read a map. Kane said he had to go to the bathroom, and since they both had a map, they decided to go to different sights. Though, Salima did not know that the map was actually in Italian! So she tried hard to read it, but couldn't. Rome was just too big of a city, and that's when a blonde boy came out of nowhere.   


"Hey babe, why so glum?" Enrique asked as he linked his arm around her waist. This golden haired boy also had charming blue eyes that stared at her dark eyes.   


"What the hell?" Salima looked at him strangely, and just before she was going to kick him, he grabbed her hand and kissed it; making her freeze in shock. When she "unfroze" she jumped back and glared at our cute little blondie.   


"Che cosa è la materia, amore?[1]" Enrique questioned, raising his eyebrow.   


Salima just stared at him, disgusted. So he does this normally to girls?   


"Enrique! Hi!" Kane said, coming out of nowhere.   


Salima's mouth gapped and said, "You know this guy?!"   


Kane looked at Salima and smiled. "Salima! I was looking all over for you!"   


Enrique looked at Kane slyly. "You never told me you had a girlfriend. Why, you sly dog."   


Kane sweat dropped and answered, "Enrique, this is my companion, Salima." Though, the girl was surprised that Kane had only called her 'companion'.   


"So... it means she's avaliable?" Enrique pasted on a dashing smile towards Salima, who was still glaring at him.   


The two guys laughed while Salima just waited. "Okay, Salima, this is the great blader I was telling you about." Enrique winked secretly at Salima.   


**_ Blader or player?_**   


* * *   


"He justed wanted to know how we've been." Kane answered, sitting across from her.   


"And?"   


"I just told him that you had grown out of beyblades..."   


Oh right... Salima remembered that just a few years ago, she decided to put away the blade, but not for good. She just needed some time alone, her older brother had died recently. The one who gave her the blade, she just couldn't look at it.   


Kane knew she was thinking about the death of her brother, so he reached out and hugged her. It had all happened so fast. Her older brother had just been walking down the road, when a truck came and hit him! It was instant death! Salima cried for days...   


"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." He gently took her hand and guided her to a meadow. A meadow was always a relaxing place to be, but it was night time, and dark. Kane let her sit on the grass first, and then he sat.   


The blue haired boy just stared up at the night sky. The moon, the stars, they were all so radiant and bright.   


"What are we looking at?!" Salima asked as she tilted her head at the night as well.   


"Do you realize that this is the last summer we'll probably ever have this much fun... together?" Kane whispered in a low voice.   


Salima nodded, and felt herself warm up as Kane's hand fell on hers. "I have a confession... my koi." Salima's ears turned red! _Did he just say what I thought he said?! KOI?!_   


"I've been trying to ignore this feeling because we're friends... but I realize that I can't anymore." Kane said, still not looking at her.   


Though Kane adverted Salima's gaze, Salima stared straight at him, in shock! What's he saying?!   


Finally, Kane bowed his head and sighed. He finally titled his head, and his eyes looked into hers. How deep they were...   


Kane leaned forward, Salima didn't even move. She was too shocked!   


"I love you, Salima..." And Kane pressed his lips against hers until he was sure that, that this was the best taste in the world. Slowly, he pulled away.   


"I'm sorry, Salima!" Kane said, suddenly getting up, "I was just too caught up in the moment! I just-I!"   


Salima didn't say anything, but she knew her lips longed for more. He loved her?! She couldn't believe that her wish had come true! And so Salima stood up.   


"Oh Kane..." Salima whispered, as she hugged and held him. And then their lips met again, kissing passionately, Kane ran his fingers down her spine. That just made Salima even more tempted and she wrapped her arms around Kane's neck and started to just nuzzle and kiss each other.   


After a while, they finally pulled away from each other.   


"Kane..." Salima brushedlocks of his blue hair away from his eyes. "This has been a dream come true."   


Kane smiled, "Does that mean...?" And his answer was a soft, simple kiss.   


* * * 

>.O Sorry if it sucked! Please don't flame me!   


**[1] **_Che cosa è la materia, amore?_ ~ What's the matter, love? 


End file.
